


Nestled

by planetesastraea



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Betaed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetesastraea/pseuds/planetesastraea
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are enjoying a lazy morning in bed
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	Nestled

The sun was filtering through the bedroom's thin curtains, flecks of dust dancing along the soft shine from the ray of light. The cold winter was mostly kept at bay outside of Geralt's loft but it didn't stop them from lying under a heavy blanket- well, it didn't stop Jaskier from lying under the blanket. Geralt was mostly lying under Jaskier.

They were naked in bed, nestled against each other, lazily dozing off and waking up again only to hold each other closer or press a kiss against each other's lips. Geralt would slide his fingers through Jaskier's hair, take a deep breath into his neck as if he wished to hold the scent of him in his lungs forever. Jaskier's back was against his chest. A comfortable heat was radiating off every bit of skin that touched.

Geralt had made an attempt at sitting up at some point but Jaskier wasn't having any of that. Sitting was for people who had any intention of leaving bed. That was _not_ on Jaskier's schedule today. He had felt Geralt's amused smile in the crook of his neck before he had relaxed back into the pillows, holding Jaskier a little tighter.

Jaskier was looking at their hands set over the blanket, softly stretching and bending their intertwined fingers, his thumb caressing Geralt's knuckles here, the inside of his palm there. He wondered faintly how in the midst of everything life could sometimes be this good. 

"Are you alright?" Geralt said. His voice was barely over a whisper, coated in sleep. 

"Hmm? Yeah, sure," Jaskier replied. "You?" 

"Yeah. It's just... You're silent."

Jaskier snorted lightly and craned his neck as best as he could to look back at him. "And here I thought you would appreciate the rest," he joked.

"Hmm. It usually means that something's on your mind."

He kissed Jaskier's shoulder and the flutter in Jaskier's chest doubled up. He'd never had someone know him as well as Geralt did. Geralt could hear the meaning of every one of his silences and could feel the emptiness between every one of his atoms. It was crazy. It was overwhelming. It was wonderful. 

"Nah," he shrugged, laying back comfortably against his lover. "'m just thinking... About how much I like it here," he made a vague gesture with the hand that was holding Geralt's. "In your bed. In your arms. Just how peaceful things are when I'm with you…" he drifted off. "I know, I'm a sap," he said, brushing off the emotions that began to fill his voice. 

There was a pause and Geralt raised their entangled hands to his lips, softly kissing the tip of Jaskier's fingers and the inside of his wrist. Jaskier's body shivered as if it was the very first time. Blessed be the stars, how he loved this man. He raised his chin and turned his head to meet Geralt's lips, kissing him.

"I love you, too," Geralt said.

Jaskier gaped.

"What did you just say? Did you just-" he turned around entirely to face Geralt, dislodging his arms unceremoniously and letting the blankets drop off him. "Did you just beat me at saying I love you??" 

Geralt raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly.

"If you're so offended I can take it back."

"Wha- no! No, no, no," Jaskier exclaimed, pointing a finger at him agitatedly. "You said it, it's too late. You love me."

"I love you," Geralt repeated, if only to see the awe on Jaskier's face one more time. Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt’s neck and smashed his lips against his. His fingers tangled into Geralt's long white hair, pulling slightly as they closed. Geralt didn't mind... Actually, Geralt not-so-secretly liked it but this time he hummed through the kiss with disapprobation. Jaskier pulled back right away. 

“Sorry, too tight?” he asked sheepishly as he rubbed the tip of his fingers at the base of Geralt's skull. 

“No,” Geralt said and pressed his forehead against Jaskier’s. “Morning breath,” he explained. 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Jaskier asked, pulling back and acting terribly offended. 

“ _My_ morning breath,” Geralt corrected, rolling his eyes. 

"But _you love me!!_ " Jaskier cried out, high pitched, staying in character. 

Geralt snorted. For better and for dramatic flair, he did love him. 

“I do,” he said, smiling softly. He gathered Jaskier back into his arms and Jaskier dropped the act. He laughed and caught Geralt’s lips again. 

"I love you, too," he whispered. His chest felt as if he had just released every feeling that had been growing for so many months, gaining room to create so much more. "I love you so fucking much I don’t even mind your morning breath."

Geralt smiled against his lips.

"I love you so fucking much, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, thank you for reading this! I hope you got some comfort out of it. This is the very first fic I've published in literally years so believe me when I say I will appreciate any view and any kudo! I myself am very bad at leaving comments but I find that a <3 can work as well a sentence :)  
> xx


End file.
